La fin ou le début?
by Chocola Glossy
Summary: Harry veut tout terminer, oublier Draco . Mais Draco Malfoy n'est pas d'accord lui il préfère commencer.


**** Journal intime d'Harry Potter : ****

Pour la plus part des sorciers tout est fini, pour moi rien ne l'est, rien ne peut l'être. Il y a tellement de questions dont j n'ai pas encore eu la réponse. Cela peut sembler étrange puisque le Lord Noir est enfin mort donc, normalement ma vie devrait être bien meilleure qu'avant, pourtant c'est ma dernière année à Hogwarts. Ma dernière chance de l'avoir enfin à mes cotés, de gagner son cœur. C'est ce qui me fait si mal, il ne reste plus que deux petits mois et tout sera fini : Game Over. Je risque de perdre la personne que j'ai le plus aimé / que j'aime le plus, après tout lui ne semble même pas me remarquer.

Dans ce journal je peux écrire tout ce que je ressens, tout ce que j'aimerais lui dire mais que je ne dirais surement jamais, je le sais bien. Je peux être tellement lâche parfois. Et oui les Gryffindors sont les plus courageux des quatre maisons mais surement pas dans le domaine de l'amour. Ce sentiment est si précieux et si blessant en même temps.

Dans ce monde il y a des personnes qui peuvent oublier la personne qu'ils aiment en une semaine tout au plus, d'autres comme moi, ne pourront jamais le faire. Parfois je me dis que j'aimerais faire partie de la première catégorie. Ces personnes la ne souffrent pas comme je le fais en ce moment.

« Give me a new heart », c'est ce que je pense souvent, un nouveau cœur qui ne connaitrait pas le sentiment de l'amour. Un nouveau cœur qui ne pourrait pas ressentir.

D'autres peuvent trouver cela cruel, de se priver des sentiments. Moi, je pense qu'ils nous font trop souffrir.

Le plus dur dans tout ca c'est de sourire, chaque jour, à chaque personne que je croise. Et oui si le survivant fait la tête que penseront les autres ? Devoir porter un masque chaque jour sans aucune pause est tellement fatiguant. Parfois il m'arrive de vouloir tout dire à quelqu'un, à un ami, mais si je le fais tout cela deviendra encore plus réel. Tous ces sentiments seront vrais. Je devrai alors les assumer encore plus et je ne suis pas sure d'y arriver.

Même elle, Pansy, cette fille si moche et qui n'a rien de particulier, tu la vois ! Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi, moi que tous les élèves ne lâchent pas de regard, tu ne me vois pas ? Pourquoi tes yeux ne veulent plus se poser sur moi ? Pourtant, avant tu me regardais ! Peut être pas avec amour mais au moins tu me voyais ! Alors qu'est ce qui a changé ? Je ne te demande pas de m'aimer ! Juste de ne pas m'ignorer !

Tu as dis m'aimer, pourquoi te moques tu de sentiment ? Comment peux-tu plaisanter sur une telle chose ? Ne te rends tu pas compte ? Mon cœur ne bat que pour toi.

Tu m'a déjà fat tellement souffrir que je ne pleure plus. Les larmes sont trop faibles pour exprimer ce que je ressens.

Mais je vais tout arrêter, le dernier jour de cette année tout sera fini. Il me rejettera surement mais je vais quand même essayer. Pour le faire il va me falloir beaucoup de courage.

_Voila mon plan : _

Le dernier jour j'irai le voir et lui demanderai :

Malfoy, c'est la dernière fois qu'on se voit, ne penses tu pas qu'on devrait terminer notre « relation » convenablement ?

J'espère qu'il dira Oui, dans ce cas je lui serrerai la main en lui glissant un : Je t'aime. A peigne audible.

**** Dans un couloir de Hogwarts : ****

Ce cours de potion est enfin fini ! J'ai cru que j'allais mourir ! Snape semble me détester encore plus qu'avant…. J'entends Ron me dire !

- On se voit dans la salle commune.

C'est ca oui…. Il me lâche encore pour rejoindre Hermione…. Ce n'est pas que cela me dérange ! Je suis pour leur relation ! Mais quand même depuis qu'ils sont ensemble je n'existe plus à leurs yeux.

Ah non, il ne manquait plus que ca. Malfoy, ou Draco pour les plus intimes, se tien juste devant moi. Il va encore m'insulter je le sais, il ne peut s'en empêcher. Cette garce Pansy est encore avec lui ! Non mais sérieusement parfois je me demande comment Draco peut la supporter ! Pire qu'un chien ! Ou une chienne dans ce cas. Et voila il ouvre sa jolie bouche (Ne pourrait-il pas lui trouver une meilleur occupation ? M'embrasser par exemple ? -_-' )

- Alors Potter ? Tu te promènes tout seul ?

Tient, il ne commence pas par les insultes, mais la fin sera surement encore pire… Apres tout il est Draco Malfoy et moi Harry Potter.

- Depuis quand ma vie t'intéresse-t-elle ?

Et oui, depuis que mon cœur lui appartient je n'arrive plus à l'insulter comme avant.

- Pourquoi ne m'intéresserait-elle pas? Mais bon, Potter n'aurais-tu pas perdu quelque chose ?

Me demande le Prince des Slytherins. Stop, retour en arrière : il a voulu dire que ma vie, a moi Harry Potter, le survivant, Potty, l'intéresse ? Non, je dois me faire des idées. A oui si j'avais perd quelque chose…. Non pas à ma connaissance…

- Non, je ne crois pas pourquoi ?

Merlin, c'est surement la conversation la plus civilisé que je n'ai jamais eu avec lui ! Et cette Pansy nous regarde comme un poisson hors eau ! C'est tellement drôle de la voir faire une tête pareille !

- Tu en es sur ? Car j'ai trouvé quelque chose qui semble t'appartenir…

Et la il sort de son sac…. QUOI ? Mon journal intime ? Non dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ! Draco à trouvé mon seul confident, il va se moquer de moi je le sais…. Mais je dois quand même tout faire pour le récupérer.

- Oui,ce journal m'appartient, pourrais tu me le rendre ?

Il me fait un de ses sourires qui sont beaux à mourir mais qui ne veulent rien dire de bon. Il ne va pas me le rendre, en tout cas pas comme ca.

- Je pourrais en effet te le rendre cher Harry …. Mais pourquoi devrais-je le faire ?

Je le savais ! En plus de connaitre tous mes sentiments pour lui il va encore me pourrir la vie.

- Que veux-tu en échange Malfoy ?

C'est la seule façon de faire une affaire avec Draco Malfoy.

- Tu sais Potter, je ne vais pas te mentir : J'ai lu le contenu de ce journal. Je l'ais trouvé intéressant, surtout la dernière page.

J'en étais sur… Comment aurait-il pu ne pas le lire ! Mes joues prennent une teinte rose.

- Draco, qu'est ce qu'il y a dans ce cahier ?

En plus cette tête de chien s'en mêle ! Non mais franchement ! Qu'elle journée !

- Cela ne te regarde en aucun point.

Lui dit sèchement Draco en lui lançant un regard noir made in Malfoy. Pour l'une des rares fois je suis d'accord avec Draco.

- Donc cher Harry je me disais que voir se réaliser cette scène serait assez drôle.

Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qu'il veut dire….

- Heu… Malfoy pourrais-tu t'expliquer… ?

- Je veux tu le fasses maintenant, ce que tu as décidé de faire le dernier jour des cours. C'est assez clair ?

Non, il n'est pas sérieux n'est ce pas ? Il le sait déjà ! Il sait que je l'aime ! Alors pourquoi veut-il que je le lui dise ? Veut-il se moquer de moi à ce point ? Est-ce qu'il n'a aucune limite ?

- Si tu ne le fais pas j'affiche ce journal dans la grande salle.

Je n'ais pas le choix…. Je respire lentement me prépare et avance vers lui.

- Malfoy, c'est la dernière fois qu'on se voit, ne penses tu pas qu'on devrait terminer notre « relation » convenablement ?

Voila, je l'ai fais. Mon cœur bat au moins cinq fois plus vite que l'habitude.

- Oui, je le pense aussi Potter.

Alors il a dit oui… Maintenant je lui serre la mais. Elle est si chaude et douce, je n'ai pas envie de la lâcher….

- Je t'aime.

Murmure-je à son oreille pour qu'il soit le seul à entendre, ces mots si précieux pour moi, sans valeur pour lui. Je retire ma main et dis :

- Voila, tout est finit.

Ma voix n'a pas tremblé, c'est bien. Je me retourne et comment à m'éloigner. Ici je tourne la page.

Mais une certaine personne ne semble pas ce cet avis puisque j'entends Malfoy crier :

- Potter!

Que veut-il encore !

- Oui ?

Je ne me retourne pas, si je le vois encore une fois, ses cheveux d'un ange, ses beaux yeux bleus et gris... Si je le fais je ne pourrais plus partir.

- Ou vas-tu ? Tu crois que tout est finit ? Tu te trompes !

Qu'est ce qu'il veut dire ? Je ne comprends plus rien et ne résiste plus à la tentation. Je me retourne lentement et le vois, tout près de moi, les jours rouges, les cheveux décoiffés, il a du courir pour me rattraper. Je n'ai pas le temps de lui demander grande chose. Il s'approche de moi et… e…et il… il m'embrasse. Un Stupéfix n'aurait pas pu faire meilleur effet. Je n'ose pas bouger, peur de me réveiller. Ses mains s'agrippent soudain à mes cheveux et sa langue passe sur mes lèvres. Cette fois si je réagis, j'encercle fermement sa taille et lui donne l'accès à ma bouche.

Draco se révèle être un bon explorateur, sa langue ne laisse aucun recoins non visité. Apres 13 bonnes minutes, nous manquons d'oxygène et il est obligé de me lâcher.

Je remarque enfin que le couloir n'est pas vide. En plus de Pansy et Blaise les meilleurs amis de Draco j'aperçois la moitié de Hogwarts. Ils affichent tous une expression qui nous fait pouffer, moi et Draco, enfin quand je dis tous Blaise n'en fait pas partie.

Beaucoup de questions se bousculent dans ma tête. Mais Draco réponds a la principale.

- Rien n'est fini, tout viens juste de commencer. Ceci était la 1ere fois qu'on se serait la main ce qui veut dire : bonjour et non au revoir.

Je suis surpris, m'en veut-il toujours pour la 1ere année ? Apres m'avoir fait un petit bizous sur la joue et dit un :

« Je t'aime Harry Potter »

A peigne audible il se dirigea vers la grande salle pour prendre son déjeuner.


End file.
